


easy

by gullapip



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 'darwin's atoms piece themselves together after a bit' au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>road trips won't keep them from having to fight again, but it's so much better than being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> doing my part to write for this ship for murf and bc it needs more anything.

It was easy, to stretch out on the sun-warmed hood next to Alex. It was easy to not talk, to fall back into a singular wordless silence and orbit each other easier than when they opened their mouths. They left the radio on with the windows rolled down, because there was no one else for miles along the endless strip of highway they'd pulled off of, and all it played was music, because a man singing with his guitar was infinitely easier to listen to than a man reciting the news he's been given.

Alex shifts and his hand runs into the one Armando isn't using to shield his eyes, so he settles it over Alex's, turned just enough for their fingers to weave together and stay there. Armando can hear Alex run a hand through his hair, knows it won't do anything but make it more of a mess than it already is, and idly brushes his thumb over the skin beneath it. Everything goes still again after that, the only thing moving within sight are the clouds drifting above them, aimless as they wish they could be.

Alex speaks up after some uncounted length of time, a little sleepy and a little surreal, although Armando thinks it's probably far more surreal for Alex than it is for him. He's only been back- found, whole- for a week after all. Sometimes he'll catch Alex looking at him like he's waiting to be woken up, or for Armando to just turn around and dissolve before his very eyes. There isn't really a precedent for situations like this, but they're both doing their best, and it seems to be working so far.

'You know what that cloud looks like?'

'Mm?' Armando can think of a lot of things; memories of things he's never seen, places he's never been except as fractured molecules, recycled drifting starstuff scattered to the winds without sentience and following the pull of connection. But he doesn't say any of that.

'Pinball machine.'

He says it so matter-of-factly that there's a moment of silence as Armando scrutinizes the cloud with a growing smile, just to make sure it's still as lumpy as it was before. He can't help but laugh, running his hand down his face as his shoulders shake against the hood, thinking now of the one thing he _hadn't_ thought of, the one thing that meant more than anything he had.

'It doesn't look _anything_ like a pinball machine.'

Alex shifts to look at him with a cheeky grin at the same Armando turns toward him with an affectionate one and they end up face-to-neck, leaving Alex looking up and Armando staring down his nose.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

Armando's reply is gentler and still ridiculous and it leaves them with a new bout of laughter bubbling up in both of them; softer, sweeter laughter, and with it they curl into one another in a single movement. Alex laughs against Armando's collarbone through his shirt and Armando kisses his hair with a smile, and they wind around one another with their clasped hands pulled up between them.

And it's the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
